bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
(EP16) Don't Underestimate (Anime)
"Don't Underestimate" (あなどるな "Anadoruna") is the sixteenth episode of season one. Synopsis Tōsei still does not know what to make of Mihashi’s pitches, and Nishiura is still hanging on. Nishiura had a chance to get another run in, but the Tōsei battery once again made Tajima strike out. During the bottom of the 3rd, Mihashi’s female cousin, Ruri, arrived at the stadium to cheer for Mihashi. Summary In the 2nd inning, with a man on first and third, Abe comes to the plate. The runner on first, Mihashi, takes a rather large lead-off. Kazuki calls for a pickoff. Several Tosei players close in on Mihashi as Hanai runs home. Shingo finally manages to tag out Mihashi as Hanai slides home. Everyone in the stadium awaits the umpire’s decision. Then, the crowd and Nishiura bench erupt in elation as the umpire awards a run to Nishiura! A shock-stricken Junta asks himself if he forgot that there was a runner at third because he was too focused on tagging out Mihashi to make it three outs. Kazuki calls on Junta and invites him back to the bench. On the way back, Junta recalls Mihashi’s face and starts to chuckle uncontrollably. After the announcer calls for Nishiura to check on Mihashi, Junta inquires about the first base coach who was able to read his pitching motion, resulting in Hanai’s steal. Kazuki does not know who it was, though he reckons that seeing Junta’s pickoff twice might have something to do with the steal. Over at the Nishiura bench, Shiga examines Mihashi for injuries. He signs off that Mihashi seems to be unharmed. After Shinooka takes Mihashi’s temperature, Momoe agrees to let him take the field. The crowd cheers as soon as they see Mihashi running through the field. From the bench, Momoe decides to keep a close eye on Mihashi, as the thermometer registered that his temperature is a bit high. Abe is also concerned and wants to give Mihashi a break. The next batter for Tosei is Aoki Takehiko. He was able to go to Koshien stadium (Summer Tournament Championship) as a freshman last year and from third baseman, he has become a shortstop. On the first pitch, a slider, Aoki swings and misses. For the second, he hits it foul. Hamada remarks that Aoki has quite the arm to be able to send Mihashi’s slow pitch outside the ballpark. The previous hit did not faze Mihashi at all. He quickly dispatches Aoki for another strikeout. Mihashi continues to pitch wonderfully, striking out Kazuki, Tosei’s catcher and captain, as well as Motoyama. The score at the end of the second inning is 1-0, in favor of Nishiura. Junta makes up for his poor performance earlier and quickly does away with Abe, striking him out with three straight pitches. Mihashi unnecessarily delivers Abe’s catcher equipment to him. Feeling as though Mihashi wants to tell him something, Abe demands that Mihashi just let it out. As Mihashi goes to join the others to cheer for Izumi’s base hit. Abe is left in the back. Overcome by emotion, he thinks how Mihashi normally doen't talk so straightfoward and there's something wrong with him. Back on the field, Junta gets Sakaeguchi to pop out, making it two outs. As Suyama takes up bat, he notices that Junta has been throwing a lot straight pitches. Suyama converts on the second pitch with a ground hit. Kazuki can not believe how well Nishiura is playing, taking into account that this is Nishiura’s first appearance in the Summer Tournament with an all-freshman team. He realizes that it is time to recognize Nishiura’s strength. For Tajima’s second plate appearance, Junta easily strikes out him out, putting Nishiura back on defense. A girl makes her way to the stadium and is surprised to see that the audience stayed despite the rain. She spots Mihashi’s mom and goes over to sit with her. Mihashi’s mom offers her a towel to dry off. She declines and starts to take off her blouse to reveal her spaghetti strap, exposing her tattooed arms with “Win!” and “Nishiura." The other mothers ask if she is Mihashi’s girlfriend. Mihashi’s mom introduces her as Ruri, Mihashi’s cousin. Ruri came today thinking Mihoshi will win while Ren will lose. She tells Ren’s mom that he didn’t do well in Mihoshi. Ren didn’t tell his mom any of his game days and also didn’t want Ruri to come, but yesterday he asked if it’s too far for her to come. She said it might be over tomorrow since their opponent is really tough, but Ren confidently said it won’t be over. Now, seeing how Mihashi is doing well, delivering strikeout after strikeout, she begins to think that he reacted that way because he has become quite the pitcher. After the third out, Mihashi skips to the dugout, counting his strikeouts. Manga Cuts * About biking to school, Chiyo and other managers, and cheer squad uniforms.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1